


rice fields

by niosism



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019), Dororo - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niosism/pseuds/niosism
Summary: Dororo waits for Hyakkimaru to return.
Relationships: Dororo & Hyakkimaru (Dororo)
Kudos: 1





	rice fields

Dororo waited for his anikki Hyakkimaru to come back from his journey. 

Hyakkimaru had gone off to discover himself in his newly regained body. He had become whole physically, but not inside, and so his new goal was to become completely whole both inside and out. Balance was key. There was not a single day that passed by that Hyakkimaru did not think of his dear little brother Dororo, and the desire to see him once again gave him the motivation to keep going. 

Hyakkimaru wanted to make Dororo proud about owning all of his senses when he returned, so that Dororo could see him as a complete human now. Having a will to live, but also, having someone to return to and protect. That is what makes Hyakkimaru strong. 

Sometimes it felt like days had gone by since Dororo last saw him when it had been years, and other times it felt like years had gone by when it had just been a couple days. Dororo felt it in his heart that Hyakkimaru would return soon with many great tales to tell, perhaps not as grandiose as the ones he and Dororo had been on, but great nonetheless.

If Dororo had anything it was that. 

Hope was strong in the boy since he was born. It was his most precious gift, and it seems like so was Hyakkimaru's. This was how they managed to overcome their struggles and succeed against all odds. This is what they had in common; the burning will to live. 

Dororo spent his time tending to the rice fields he had planted with the villagers when the war was over. Daigo had succumbed to some kind of mysterious illness, as was the rumor throughout the land, and the new ruler was much less terrifying to say the least. It was an era of peace. 

This time waiting wasn't so bad because Dororo had the guarantee that he would be safe even without his older brother. After all, their journey together taught him more than he would ever know.


End file.
